


The First Step to Murder

by HappyLeech



Series: The Killerverse [8]
Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Gen, Killerverse, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 18:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11258121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyLeech/pseuds/HappyLeech
Summary: Laura was a smart girl





	The First Step to Murder

Laura was a smart girl.

She had to be, to lie, and deceive, and play innocent in front of Frank and the cops.

Listening to James, the last thing he told her, she'd made her way to South Ashfield Heights, knocked on the door of the Super's room, and asked to speak to Frank.

 

Laura was a smart girl.

She knew what happened to James, what he'd done to Mary, what he'd done to himself. But she couldn't tell anyone, not the cops, and she plays the scared little girl. Tells them that James told her to come to Frank, but doesn’t tell them why, or how she knew James.

Frank knows that there’s more to Laura’s story, but he never pries and she never tells, and they live like grandfather and granddaughter, pretending it didn’t take murder to bring them together.

 

* * *

 

Laura is a smart woman.

She knows what gas smells like. She knows that the guy from the third floor was a bit off. She told Frank that she loved him the day before.

She was packed to leave weeks ago.

 

On the plane, Laura Shepard looks away from the local newspaper, the fire and the tragic deaths, and focuses instead on her books.

Spain is nice, this time of year.

But first…there’s a man, three rows ahead of her. He’s plain, non-descript, and quiet.

The newspapers say he was killed in the fire.

 

This time, what Laura is planning won’t be an accident.

This time, they’ll be pulling a body from a dumpster, out behind the airport.

This time, he won’t be catching his connecting flight.


End file.
